Miss Dupre
by Pacifica Luna Diana
Summary: What if our favorite mafia boss had a daughter? What if she never knew about the Country of Hearts? At age 14, Jade is plummeted into the world her parents met (No she isn't Alice's daughter, I made an OC as her mom) and have fallen in love. However, being the daughter of a mafia boss does cause for a "little" rebellion. Right?
1. The New Dupre

All the servants in the Hatter Mansion were buzzing about. The maids were rushing from the master bedroom to the kitchen and back carrying basins of water and towels. However, Elliot was rushing from the foyer to the master bedroom with Blood at his heels.

"Make way!" His voice rang through the halls. Maids with water moved to the side while the others jumped out of the way. Once at the entrance to the master bedroom, the two men began to hear screams. Now the only thing that stopped them were the young gatekeepers and the Bandersnatch. "Move!"

"Can't do that, carrot top. Calisto's orders, no one get's in until I hear the first baby cry." Bianca crossed her arms and leaned against the doors. Blood clenched his jaw and glared at her, he was not going to wait out here. "You really want to fight with _your _wife?"

His eyes widen then. While Blood was the most feared in the Country of Hearts, the only thing that scared him was Calisto when angered. Being shocked once was enough to put Blood in his place. He backed away slightly and sighed, "Alright. I will…"

A baby's cries rang through the doors. Bianca got up and moved everyone, but Blood away from the room. Blood pressed his hand against the door and sighed once again before entering.

"Mr. Dupre! Congratulations, you are now the father to a beautiful young girl." The faceless doctor packed his stuff and left the room as Blood walked closer to the bed. Calisto was in the center with a small bundle in her arms.

"You cannot see anything from there. Come here." Calisto and nodded her head towards him. Blood walked towards his wife and looked at the swaddled baby in her arms. There was a tuff of dark brown hair on the top of her head, however the child had not opened her eyes yet. "Meet Jade Dupre, our daughter."

Blood stared at the child in his wife's arms. Her skin barely stood out against the white blanks that swaddled her. He could see small vines behind her eyelids as well, she was going to be pale for a long time. Blood bent closer and squinted his eyes lightly, there still wasn't something right.

As if sensing his presence, Jade opened her eyes and cried lightly. Blood's face softened as he reached to pick up the crying baby. Calisto smiled at this and instructed him on how to hold her. Not long after, Jade stopped crying and simply stared at her father through large forest green eyes. She had her father's eyes except they were more fun-filled as opposed to her Father's deadly ones.

"She has your eyes, Blood." Calisto smiled at her husband and fixed her blankets. Blood looked away from Jade and to Calisto. "Yes?"

"Do still plan on taking her back to your world?" Blood's voice was cold, but his eyes were sad. To have his child leave a month after her birth was a punishment, to not see her for fourteen years was especially worse.

"I have to. It would be best that she has an education and grows up safely until she is ready to protect herself." Calisto rubbed her temples and sighed. This about the fiftieth time she has explained to her husband. She would wait almost two months and then she would take Jade, Jessica, Jonathan, and their son to her world. The children would be safe there. "It's her best chance."

"However, it is not her only chance. I could protect her here." Blood sat down on the bed with Jade still in his arms. At this point, the newborn was already asleep in her father's arms.

"With a status as your own, you wouldn't be able to be with her like a normal father would. At least, not until she is older. Even then, she will have to be able to adapt to having a distant parent." Calisto took her sleeping daughter and looked at her husband. Not far off, another baby's screams filled the halls. The Jabberwocky had given birth to a young boy. "Now she will have another connection to this world."

"I still believe that she will be safer here." With that, Blood left the room and went to his garden. There, he began to pick a rose for everyday until his daughter and wife would leave. A total of fifty red roses were picked. For just like their meaning, Blood's love for his family was boundless.


	2. New York Angels

**Jade's POV**

Jean and I were walking through the streets of lower Manhattan on our way back to The Lochmount hotel. Behind us were our friends (Claudia Lunar, Katherina Quinn, Darrin Price, and Stevie McFadden). Each of them were talking amongst themselves while Jean and I lead the way. The walk to the hotel wasn't long, but it sure was hell. We never really leave our apartments without taking a gun. It helps that our schools requires it too.

"Jade? You still in there?" Jean was waving his hand in front of my face while I moved my head back. Jean has been my absolute best friend since, practically, forever and we've been by each other's sides since. "Jade?"

"I'm fine, Jean. Just have this feeling I can't shake off." I looked at him and studied his face for the millionth time in my life. His eyes remained the same brilliant purple with golden spikes while his black hair brushed the tip of his eyebrows and stood out against his skin. He barely changed since we were kids. The largest one was when he lost his baby cheeks and filled in a bit of muscle. He was tall for a fourteen year old, about one hundred and seventy-six centimeters. "We still on for movie night?"

"Of course!" Claudia and Katherina were practically yelling at me from where they were. I turned around and met Claudia's silver eyes along with Katherina's amber eyes. Both of them seemed deadly, but they were really just joking. This shown in the amount of laughs they choked on.

"You know how they get, just relax." Jean was trying to calm me down a bit while I moved my hand away from my hip. There I concealed my gun and my throwing knife. It was now instinct that I reached for it when I felt threatened. Just knowing I had it there made me feel safe. "Jade."

I hugged Jean's arm and waited until the others were next to us. I lowered my eyes and kept walking, my hands tightening around Jean's arm. He looked at me briefly before looking up and tensing his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Bad feeling. I don't like it." I walked a bit faster and started to pull Jean. The others matched my pace. We kept like this until we reached the hotel.

The Lochmount hotel was not necessarily famous in New York, but it sure was big and beautiful. The walls were white marble, floors were covered with black & white tiles, chandeliers hung from the ceilings, metal gates doors swung open and closed from the many people entering and exiting, bronze elevator doors stood at the end of the hall, and 1920's furniture was placed at the two alcoves near the end of the hall.

"Ms. McKnight, Mr. Umberland, welcome home." Walter greeted us as we walked pass the front desk. Walter has been working here since retired from the military. He was shot in the leg and now he can't walk normally, but he barely walked while working the front desk. "I see you're friends have decided to join you in coming home early again."

"Come on, Walter. It's not like our parents mind." Stevie tilted his head back while addressing Walter. He was a laid back person, it showed in his appearance. His blonde hair was unkept, his blue-grey eyes drooped a bit when he wasn't smiling, his white shirt stood out against his tan skin, and he wore worn jeans that he traded his shorts for upon the move to New York. Stevie also has an annoying habit of comparing New York to Los Angeles, so far it's just about the amount of sun.

"On the contrary, Mr. McFadden. Your father specifically said that he wants you to doing all the work you owe. Something about bringing your grades up." Walter smiled as Stevie flinched. Another thing was that our school is tougher than the one he used to go to. That one was public, this was a private school for the privileged (official term). "I suggest you be careful today. Recently the elevators have been acting strange."

"Is this about elevator one trying to eat Cassidy?" Claudia tilted her head to the side and nodded towards the elevator. On our way to school, the elevator closed right as our neighbor Cassidy was walking out. Paramedics said that she might have a fractured rib or two. It was freaky, but there should be workers here soon. "That was some really weird juju."

"HOLD THAT ELEVATOR!" Darrin yelled for the first time this week. He looked like a sad painter. His hair was curly brown and hung a bit over his face, big and brown doe eyes that drooped a bit, and he wore black clothing. A black suit jacket over a black vest which was over a black-collared shirt, black jeans, and black converse. He could pull it off. "I SAID HOLD IT, CAROLINA!"

Carolina was our neighbor on the sixth floor. She is a kind woman of Spanish descent and she made the best chocolate chip cookies. Though, the same can't be said for her daughter, Carolina II. Their family needs to work on names. Anyway, her daughter is a bitch. A royal one at that, I hate her.

I ran to the elevator and used my bag to stop the doors from closing. That was close. Thank the gods that I took my binders home today.

"Jade, are you alright?" Carolina asked. She smiled, this caused the wrinkles by her eyes to crease more.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Fausta. It didn't hurt." I climbed in and held my hand over the sliding door. The rest of the group piled in shortly after. Jean placed a hand on my shoulder while everyone else crowded to a corner. They were staring at something on Darrin's phone. Must have been another Fall Out Boy music video. "How is your husband? Any new letters?"

"He sent me more postcards from Spain. Each one is of the forests or the beaches. All of them are lovely." Carolina drifted into her own little world as the elevator continued to ascend. Once we reach the sixth floor, she and her daughter got off. Once her mother wasn't looking, Carolina flipped us off. I returned the gesture as the doors closed. I royally hate her.

"Top floor, please." I laughed at Jean's fake accent as I inserted the key for the penthouse. It was necessary, the elevator was our front door. No key, no entry. That is unless you were buzzed in. "Thank you, madam."

"Jean, this ain't Europe. Calm yourself." Claudia shook her head back and forth, this caused her long, black hair to sway. Her eyes were silver while her skin was mocha, she looked exotic, Darrin's words.

We reached my apartment the moment Jean opened his mouth. I took my key and walked into my home. It was big, but it was what my mother got for being int the design business. That and inheriting a fashion company or two. Jean's parents worked right below her, both heads in their respective departments.

"Jade, is that you?" Mom called from the other room. I was going to make a snarky remark, but something told me to go see her in person. After motioning for the group to go to my room, I walked to my mom's office. "Oh, honey, I'm glad you're home safely. There is someone I would like for you to meet."

"Who?" I asked as she guided me to her private balcony. Out there was a tall man, probably six feet, with black hair that went to his shoulders and he wore a white dress shirt with black slacks and matching dress shoes. He turned around and stared at me with piercing forest green eyes, my eyes. "Mom, who is this?"

"You're father, Blood Dupre." Her voice was soft, wavering. She was waiting for my reaction. Well, the only thing I really feel right now is pure and utter shock. I thought my dad was dead.


	3. Family Reunions

I honestly thought that my dad was dead. Or at least MIA, or something like that. Never in my life, did I ever dream of meeting my dad. He was always that person that was never a part of my life. Mom says that he last saw me as a newborn, after that he left us.

"You have grown." He said while taking a step towards us. I took a step back as my fingers twitched. Something told me that this guy was deadly, I don't like it.

"Tell me something that isn't obvious." I retorted. Mom sent a small electric shock through me, she wasn't happy. Well, I wasn't happy either. "Why are you here?"

"He is here on business and to meet you." Mom placed her hand on my back as my father walked closer towards us. He had a wooden cane with a white jewel and a hat on top in hand. The weird part was that he didn't look like he needed it.

"JADE!" Jean's voice rang from the direction of my room. I turned my head to the door slightly before smiling. Thank you, tumbling class. As fast as I could, I jumped over my mom's arm and bolted out of her room. There were a thousand things I would rather do than talk to my dad.

I ran into Jean as I ran out of my mom's office. He took my arms and scanned my face. His purple eyes did not stop moving until I have his arms a reassuring squeeze. I stared at him before burying my head in his chest. His arms folded over my back as he rested his chin on my head.

"What happened?" He stroked my hair, I tried to breathe. I needed to put something between myself and him. Something to block him. "Jade?"

I looked up at him and smiled. He furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head. We grew up together and we know each other. Jean took me to my room and locked the door behind him. Our friends sat in a ring on the floor around a few textbooks and their notebooks.

"What took you so long?" Stevie looked up from his notebook briefly before going back to work. Despite what the teachers say, Stevie is a great student. It's just that he is too lazy to redo his work after his bag get's soaked and all the words fade away from the papers. "You could have at least brought snacks."

"Sorry, I was too busy trying to get away from my father." I sat on my swing chair, it's big enough for me to bend my legs to the side and sleep laying down. It was one of the things I was proud to make in metal works last year.

The group turned to me with equally shocked looks on their faces. I nodded with my lips pressed into a thing line. I honestly wish they weren't looking at me like that right now. It made me feel like I was exposed.

"I thought your dad was MIA ever since you were a newborn." Katherina dropped her notebook onto her textbook and closed it. Her amber eyes stood out against her pale skin and brown hair. If in the right lighting, her hair looks red and burning. "Did you lie?"

"Not a bit. This is the first time I saw him." I lifted my head up to look at the group. They remained silent for a while before moving away from the circle. I watched as they took their guns out and sat facing the door. The safety was taken off from each of this guns. "What are you doing?"

"We did win most likely to become a mafia. First job is to protect the boss." Jean answered as he walked up to me. He placed a hand on my ankle and smiled, his eyes looked a little more purple this time. "Besides, we need the target practice."

"What an impressive group of friends you have, Jade." My father leaned against the door with a half-smile on his face. His eyes seemed to be glaring at them, I glared at him. Slowly, I pulled out my gun and removed the safety. He turned his head to me sharply and softened his gaze. I have no idea what my mom sees in him. "Why don't you show your gun?"

"Why did you really come here?" I was growling at him by now, I seriously want him out of my room.

"I'm gonna go now." Darrin took Claudia's hand and ran out of the room with her and their stuff. I turned to the clock and stared at the time. It was time for the group to go, everyone except Jean.

"We have to go too." Katherina packed her stuff quickly with Stevie and they left just as fast. Soon, Jean and I were left with my father. Jean's hand was still on my ankle and his eyes became more gold than purple now. He felt threatened now, it showed.

"All of you, get a grip. I will not have a fight in my house." Mom appeared from behind my father and glared at each of us. Small sparks of electricity came from her, we are dead. I have never seen my mother mad, now I am mad.

Jean relaxed and sat on the edge of the chair, I moved to accommodate him. All the while, my dad watched us and my mom watched him. She continued to spark until he sighed and left. When he did, she walked up to us and smiled sadly.

"Our families will be returning home soon. Be sure that your friends are there too, I have a feeling that you will miss them if they don't tag along." With that, she began to walk out of the room. Her dark brown hair swayed behind her. She looked over her shoulder and nodded slightly. "Jean, your parents are working late tonight. They want you to stay with us for tonight. You know the rules."

"Yes, ma'am." Jean answered as she left. She closed the door behind her while we remained quiet for a bit. I hopped off the chair and walked towards the only locked door in my room. My room had carpets covering the hardwood floor, posters left no opening on my white walls, my bed was pushed to the back of the room with the blue covers half made, hanging chairs were next to each other near the bay window, and a built in closet took up my other wall. This door was placed right beside my bed, carvings of roses decorated the sides of it.

I opened the door and walked into my "library." Bookshelves lined the walls with a pillar at the center. In front of the pillar was a desk with my stuff spread across it and over my laptop, a wire mannequin stood by the door, and a small, red living rooming set was placed in front of the door.

"You can turn in if you want to. I'm just going to do my work." I waved off Jean and closed the door halfway before going to my computer and searching up bases for designs. He got up from the chair and walked into the room. His eyes returned to their normal hues as he plopped himself on the couch and began to sleep. "He is kind of cute when he's asleep."

I smiled and went to work. There is always so much work, I kind of liked it. Every once in a while my mom would let me work on a project. Most of the time they were fun, but I am running on fumes. If anything, this would help clear my mind before going to bed.


	4. Quality Time

I woke up the next day on my bed next to Jean. He had one arm on me as he slept. Mom must have moved us along with Jason, Jean's dad. What I never understood was why they never got mad if we were found like this. It was like they were encouraging it. In reality, I didn't really mind all that much.

"Morning, your majesty. Sleep well?" Jean looked at me through half open eyes, small spikes of gold began to fade into the purple. I couldn't help but stare at him, his eyes were hypnotizing. "Has the princess finally fallen?"

"Nope. I just find it weird how you eyes practically reflect your mood." I smiled at him before moving his arm and hoping out of bed. I was only in a large t-shirt that fit me like a dress and my underwear, but Jean is more mature than most guys. He wouldn't peep. "Turn around."

He chuckled before turning as I changed. I put on my favorite white bat sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans, my combat boots, a few bangles, and my top two necklaces (one shaped like a claw and the other shaped like a looking glass). The moment I finished changing, he got out of the bed and hugged me from behind. I liked having Jean around, he made me feel safe.

"Perfect for a fashionista like you." He said before pecking my cheek. I smiled and broke out of his hug.

"Like you are any different. I saw your sketch book, nice tuxedo drawings." I replied. He let his eyes widen in mock shock before going back to normal. He continued to smile at me, but a little less enthusiastically.

"I'm going to head home and change. I'll see at school." He turned around and began to walk out the door. I crossed my arms and shook my head. Jean needs to be a bit more subtle with his emotions. My only problem is whether or not I have feelings for him. As of right now, I love him like a brother.

"Might I suggest a scarf?" I turned to my mom with a scarf in each hand. One was a pale orange while the other was a deep aqua. Mom pointed to the aqua one before walking into my room. She wore a pale blue chiffon shirt with puffed sleeves, a pair of navy blue jeans, and a pair of white pumps. Her hair was braided down the side and the only jewelry on her was a wedding ring. "Orange has never been a good color for you."

"Or any of us. Why do we have it?" I turned back to my mirror and proceeded in fixing the scarf around my neck. There was this absolute rule in anything my mother made, no more than one inch by one foot of orange. That applied to everything, but cooking.

"I honestly have no idea." Mom said before smiling. I rolled my eyes and concealed my gun under my shirt behind me and my throwing knives were in my combat boots. The school doesn't do a search, I'm glad. "Breakfast is ready. Get your stuff so we can eat."

She walked out of my room and left me alone. I picked up my bag and looked around my room. The office door was closed and everything was relatively neat. With that, I left and closed the door behind me. My mom was sitting at the dining table with my dad, both of them were eating. Mom had her usual mushroom omelet and tea while my father had a salad and some tea.

"Morning." I greeted upon walking up to the table. I kissed my mom on the cheek and sat at my usual spot on the table before eating my waffles. My Father's eyes were trained on me as I ate, he was assessing me. "The art fair is coming up at the end of the week. After that is the awards ceremony and then it's my graduation. From there it's two months of vacation and I really want to go with the group to California."

I looked at my mom with puppy dog eyes, but she had her eyes closed. This lady has grown a defense shield for my begging. All it took was a simple no from her to make me stop begging.

"I already told you of the plan for the summer." Mom continued to eat as if we never talked. I huffed a breath before gulping down the rest of my tea, taking my stuff, and leaving the apartment. On the way down, the group walked into the elevator. Each of them were in clothes that reflected who they were. Normally, the school made us follow a code. White button-up shirt, black skirts for girls, black slacks for boys, a burgundy vests, and a blue-black tie. Today was a free dress so we can work on our art without ruining the uniform.

Stevie had another plain white shirt, fades jeans, All Star shoes, and a navy blue hoodie. Darrin wore a plain black shirt, black jeans, grey Reeboks, and a black suit jacket. Katherina wore a light blue shirt dress, calf-high brown combat boots, and a white cardigan. Claudia had a pale brown cami, boot cut jeans, Sketchers, and a jean jacket. Jean had a dark purple button up, black jeans, a dull gold vest, and black Vans. The guys had their hair messy and it hung over their eyes a bit. The girls either wore their hair in a braid or loose.

"You guys ready for the gallery?" Stevie had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall. Claudia scoffed and kicked his shin. Stevie feigned pain and pretended to look hurt.

"Our photography skills will win this year." Jean boasted our work as he rested his arm over my shoulders. I smiled and shook my head, competitions were not healthy for this group. "Right, Jade?"

I sighed and hugged my folder along with my camera. All my photos were either fashion, weapons, or my friends. Jean covered more of the nature and industrial parts. His photos were of Central Park, buildings from Times Square, buildings in progress, the beach, and even the foot traffic on the streets. It helped to spy on the photographers while our parents were at work.

"Right." I smiled and loosened my grip on the folder and camera. I looked at Jean and saw the faintest hint of knowing in his eyes. He was hiding something, I will see it later. "Besides, it is what we are best at."

"Whatever." Claudia smirked and crossed her arms as well. She was the group's "Cheshire Cat." She always managed to show up and know something right when we need her. Stevie was our "knave" due to his need, or rather want, to protect us in a fight. Katherina, she was or "caster" due to her weird ability to persuade people. Darrin was our "hunter" because of his aim and throwing arm. Jean was our "jabberwocky." He wasn't exactly known to leave a fight to a draw or to lose one. According him and the others, I was their "queen." They said its because I cared about people, but I didn't show it. Or that I was living up to my mom's title.

"Any details on your dad?" Darrin was in the darkest part of the elevator with his hair covering his eyes. He was fiddling with a small rock and a couple marbles.

I glared at him slightly before answering, "Other than he drinks tea with nearly every meal and that he looks bored all the time, I know nothing."

"We passed out not long after you guys left. Didn't exactly have time to do research." Jean continued for me. He still look kind of sad and rejected. Besides that, he was acting a bit snarky. I elbowed him lightly in the gut and walked out of the elevator once the doors opened, the others were at my heels.

From there we walked in relative silence to school. Every once in a while Jean, Stevie, or Darrin would glare at any guy that looked at us weirdly. That or I smiled and flashed my knife at them. Either way, they left us alone from there.

* * *

Classes went on normally, with the exception of having everything being related to art. During his free period, Jean took out his camera and started to roam around the school grounds. The school was five large brick buildings that formed an H. Between the buildings were concrete walkways that connected the buildings and large patches of grass that was dotted with trees. Surrounding the school was a wrought iron fence that was electrified. It was a beautiful place, but the smog was not something to be proud of.

He pointed my camera at a certain young girl. Her hair flowed freely down her back and bounced lightly as she laughed at a joke. With her eyes closed and her smile wide, Jean took the photo. His eyes a deep shade of purple as he watched Jade walk with the girls from their group. She was the only girl that he had eyes for and it was staying like that. Ever since he saw her that day at the party, he couldn't get the young queen out of his head.

_Their parents were hosting the party at her apartment and it was the first time he was actually going to see the girl his parents spoke about. At first he thought that she would be ugly and obnoxious, but he was wrong. The girl he saw sat sat in a small area, swinging her legs, and her mind wandering. She was beautiful to him, nothing else compared to her. Her hair was a bronze brown, her skin a fair shade with rosy cheeks, and her eyes reminded him of the forest. She had a white lace dress with matching shoes and headband. In his eyes, she was an angel._

_"Mom, is that an angel?" Jean asked while poking his mother's arm. She smiled at her son and laughed lightly. His father did the same and called the little girl over. The girl smiled and ran to them. Her eyes sparkled as she hugged the two adults._

_"Hi, Jason. Hi, Jessica." She smiled at them before looking at Jean. She was captivated by him. His hair was as black as midnight, his skin like ivory, and his eyes were purple-gold. "Who are you?"_

_Her voice was sharp and slightly demanding. Jean was taken aback by how fast her attitude could change. He had done nothing wrong and yet she looked ready to attack him. Instead of scaring him, it only incited him even more._

_"That is Jean Umberland. He is Jessica and Jason's son." A woman that looked like the girl answered. Her eyes were blue instead green, but she had the same hair. She smiled at Jean and placed a hand behind the girl. "This is my daughter, Jade. I apologize for her attitude, I have no idea where she got it from."_

_"Jean…" Jade whispered the name while narrowing her eyes. The adults shared a look of knowing before walking away. Jean continued to stare at Jade, at the young angel. She smiled before turning to Jean again. "We're going to be friends now. Okay?"_

_All he could do was nod as the young queen took his arm and pulled him towards her spot from before. From there the two became inseparable and Jean's interest in Jade became a love. A love in which he hoped that she returned one day._

Jean sighed as he stared at the photo of Jade. She had him tightly wrapped around her finger. He knew that well enough and he didn't care. All he cared about was how long he would be able to help out his young queen, his angel.


	5. Lunch Date

I waited at the front of the school with Jean and our photography gear. My mom and Jason were suppose to take us to the studio today for some practice. There wasn't any traffic today, but we couldn't tell what was taking them so long.

"Hey, Jade." Jean had his eyes on the streets while I stayed back a bit and sifted through my bag for my phone.

"What's up?"

"I've been meaning to ask you…" He was cut off by a limo stopping in front of us. Had Jean not moved his head back, he most likely would have been dead. "Watch it!"

I laughed at his quick outburst and waved at the driver. Donovan was a family friend, he drove my mom everywhere she needed. I even asked him if he could drive me to my school dances, he did.

"Hop in the back, guys. I'll take care of your stuff." Donovan lowered his sunglasses to reveal milky white eyes. He was young and handsome, mom dubbed him as one of New York's most eligible bachelors. His hair was a deep copper and his skin was very fair and light. "Go, I ain't cheap."

"No, you're free." I retorted while scooting into the back of the limo. Jean followed behind me as I took my seat next to the mini cooler.

"What a sharp tongue you have." I whipped around and faced my father. He was in a black suit with a crimson button-up and black tie. In his hands were is hat and cane, he looked ready to kill or go to an old-fashioned ball. "I would like to believe that you got that grit from me, but I am nothing compared to your mother in a fight."

"What do you want?" I crossed my legs and rested my hands on my knees. He had his eyes narrowed and trained on me. A smile graced his face while a scowl grew on mine. Jean remained quiet and began to sift through the cooler.

"Can't a father pick his child up from school? Or take her over to visit their mother?" He wants something and I ain't giving it to him. The last thing I need is him, I don't need a man like him in my life.

"Not if he hasn't done it once throughout my entire life." I crossed my arms over my chest and scoffed. I was being stubborn and I didn't care, this man was trying to worm his way into my life. "Now, tell me the truth."

He sighed and began to fiddle with the roses on his hat. I watched him for a bit while Jean continued to ignore us. That is what I love about him, he never butts into my business unless needed. The three of us were silent the rest of the ride to the studio.

* * *

I had perched myself on one of the beams with my camera in hand. Jean was over with the set designers taking photos of the sets. Mom forced me to stay near my dad while I took photos. However, she never said where I had to be exactly.

Currently, I had my legs wrapped around the beam while I took photos of the models. They were wearing my mom's new line of aqua clothes. Aqua meaning blue and beachside ready. Each design was just as good, if not better, than the last. No one expected less from my mother.

"Blood." Mom called dad over form his little table with tea. She was looking over the models to see if everything was alright. Dad got up and went to mom, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. As much as I dislike him, they looked cute together. I took a photo of them. "How are things going between you and Jade?"

Their voices were hard to hear, but I could still hear them. I turned off my camera and tuned into their conversation. Dad heaved a sigh before answering, "She is difficult. It's as if she has built this wall around herself."

"She is a lot like you, a bit too much at times. Jade can get bored easily and she can become violent just as easily." Mom closed her eyes and waved off the models. They dispersed and went to chat amongst themselves. "Be patient with her, she thought you were dead before yesterday."

"Have you told her yet? About where she is from?" Mom shook her head and tilted her head up. She looked sad, but her eyes looked pleadingly at him. Mom wanted him to tell me something. "Do you think she'll believe me?"

"She can already control magic, of course she will." I sighed and unhooked one of my legs. I couldn't take anymore of this and this was one way to stop them. Carefully, I took my bag and unhooked my other leg.

"Jade!" My dad ran from my mother and towards me. I screamed as I fell and closed my eyes. Dad caught me just in time, but the impact knocked the wind out of me. "Jade, are you alright? What were you doing up there?"

I shook my head and pressed my hand against his chest. He loosened his grip on me and I took my chance to push myself off of him. Jean was close by and helped me stand correctly. His breathing was ragged and uneven, no doubt his eyes were that deep shade of purple. My mom and Jason joined us last with concerned looks on their faces.

"I took some photos and lost my balance. I'm fine and I could have survived on my own." I replied sharply. Jean hugged me tightly while I narrowed my eyes again. They were keeping stuff from me and I plan on finding out what.

"You scared us." Jean whispered in my ear discreetly. I pressed my lips together and breathed deeply. Jean squeezed me tightly before letting go. He cared about me and I cared about him, I just didn't know how much he cared about me. "Please tell me if you're doing that again so that way I have time to prepare your funeral."

I laughed and pushed myself away form him. Our parents rolled their eyes and walked away except for my dad. He stayed behind and watched us, his eyes seemed deadly. After a bit, he returned to his table and tea. Jean took me by the shoulders and kept asking me if I was okay, if I was crazy, and everything like that.

"You scared me to Hades and back, I have no idea what I would have done without you." His eyes began to close as he lowered his head. I stared at him in shock and began to process everything. Jean was acting real sweet, but I'll only pursue anything romantic starting in the summer. Right now, I just want to focus on the gallery.

I lifted his head slightly to look at me. His eyes were pure purple and were watery. I wiped away any impending tears and smiled. He needed to know that everything was going to be okay, words were not going to do that.

"Mom! We're heading out!" I yelled while picking up my gear. I put away my camera and pulled out my wallet. "Going out to eat!"

Mom nodded from afar and motioned for us to leave our stuff. We did and I took my wallet before pulling Jean to the limo. Donovan smiled and waved us in. The two of us waited as he drove us all the way to The New Amity Restaurant.

* * *

I was half way through my tuna melt sandwich and Jean finished his hamburger. We ate in a bit of silence, but we would exchange words every once in a while. Ever since my dad came, everything got awkward. Jean wouldn't talk to me at school, he nearly had his head taken off by Donovan's driving, and he started acting weird after my "fall."

"What do you think the place is like?" I poked Jean's head while asking. He bolted to look at me before shrugging. I sighed and let my mind wander. "Probably by the woods with a whole bunch of people that probably know about everyone and everything. Maybe four major buildings and one main village."

"What gave you that idea?" His voice somewhat curious as he brought his soda to his lips. I made a face before drinking my tea.

"A dream and I guess memory."

"You are basing that image on a dream and a distant memory? Not exactly accurate." Jean had a sly smile on his face as his eyes went back to normal. I smiled back and closed my eyes. Now I'm glad that he got over it. "What happened to my 'show me the body' Jade?"

"She is taking a vacation." I answered while calling over our waitress. She gave us the check and left. After a small dispute, I paid for our meal and we left the restaurant.


	6. Art Gallery (Part 1)

Hallelujah! It's Friday and that means three days of school left. That and the art gallery and the awards ceremony was today. The awards ceremony is for the high schoolers and the gallery for everyone.

"Jade! Hurry up or you'll be late!" My mom was knocking on my door as I got out of bed. Hanging on my wall was a black racerback maxi dress with a shawl. Administration was forcing us to dress up for the gallery because they were inviting museum curators. "Jade Tamara McKnight Dupre, you have until the count of ten to answer this door!"

Bad day for my mom, she and my dad must have had a fight last night. I locked myself in my office and went to bed at around midnight. Their yelling stopped around two hours later, I fell asleep after that. Something about how they fought told me that it wasn't their first fight.

I walked to my door and unlocked it. Mom was in an aqua gown with a small sequined belt and collar, white pumps, and her hair was pulled back into a bun with her side bangs framing her face. Despite her attitude she looked amazing, if you ignore the lightning sparking from her.

She narrowed her eyes as I went to my dress and began to change. I could feel her eyes soften before closing the door. After putting on the dress, I wrapped the shawl around my waist and tied it over my shoulder. I slipped on my black strappy heels, took a small black purse and walked out of my room. School was cancelled for the gallery and ceremony so I didn't worry much about any supplies for school.

Dad was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in hand. He was back in the suit from the other day, this time he lacked his hat and cane. I now pray that he is not hiding a gun like I am. Mom glared at him slightly before sighing. Now I am ready to barf, my mom is acting like a love sick teen.

"You can go ahead. We'll catch up." Mom waved me on and walked over to my dad. I smiled at her and glared at him before leaving the apartment. I love my mom, but I wasn't a fan of my dad. He acts weird and, forgive my lack of a better term, rude.

"And her majesty has teleported to a realm where her thoughts ran free." Jean leaned against the elevator wall and flashed me a smile. He wore a black dress shirt, a black vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Hanging from his pocket was a gold chain that was attached to a pocket watch. "Or has she returned to this world?"

I smiled and nudged his arm. Jean laughed and hugged me, I hugged him back. His heart beat in rhythm to the clock. He seemed to be over the "accident" and I was glad. The last thing I needed was him slipping. "I never left."

"Find a room." Claudia walked in the elevator with Stevie. She wore a deep purple shirt dress, black cowgirl boots, and a mauve messenger bag. Stevie wore a white dress shirt, a grey vest, jeans, and dress shoes. They were a causal formal compared to Jean and myself. "Ready for summer to come?"

I shook my head with Jean, Stevie nodded with his thousand watt smile. Claudia looked at us weirdly, we shrugged and left her hanging. Katherina and Darrin walked in and saved us from Claudia's wrath. Katherina had a silvery-white sheath dress, nude heels, and a black shawl. Darrin had a white dress shirt, a tan vest, black slacks, and his favorite pair of black dress shoes.

"What's wrong, Claudia? Did the Jabberwock and the Queen get you upset?" Katherina made a baby voice and then smiled. Claudia never got mad at her, only the guys, but she does question me to Hades and back.

"It's nothing. I'm just creeped out by my parents now." I shivered inwardly and resisted the urge to gag. If I had known they would act like this, I would have yelled get out the moment I saw him.

"Not going to ask for once." Claudia started to search through her bag. She stopped and pulled out a copy of Heart no Kuni no Alice. "Look what I found."

Katherina and I screamed and crowded near her. The guys sighed and went to one corner of the elevator. We hadn't read the book for at least three years.

"Where did you get it!?"

"Better yet, how did you get it?"

"Calm down and let me answer." Claudia set the book in my hands as she explained. "My aunt had a copy and sent it to me. I just got it in the mail today. She said that she remembers that it was my favorite book series. I love her."

I opened the book and nearly fainted. Out of everything in my life, why didn't I see this? The mad hatter looked, acted, and spoke just like my father. They dresses the same and they had the same name. Every aspect about them was the same.

"What's wrong?"

"She's probably still fangirling over Dee and Dum. Give it a second."

"Blood Dupre, the Mad Hatter, is my dad." I showed them the drawing and at this point, the guys joined us. Darrin furrowed his eyebrows and made a face, he knew I was right. The others were second guessing. "Don't lie, Jean you can see it too."

He thought a bit more and nodded, he wouldn't lie to me. Darrin stared at him in shock while Stevie hit him upside the head. They probably thought that we were crazy, we sure sound crazy.

I sighed and pulled out my phone. From there I googled Blood Dupre and found a photo of him smiling. I put it side-by-side with a photo that Jean took of me on my birthday. Sadly, we did look alike in a very weird way.

"Take a look." I showed them my phone. Slowly, their smiles went away as their eyes started to bug out. Realization had struck, now it was sinking in… "Well?"

Claudia and Katherina practically tackled me and asking how it was possible. Jean, in the meantime, was trying to help the guys come back to our world. I understand why the girls were acting like this, but the guys? It was just out of the ordinary.

"Am I allowed to breathe yet?" Katherina backed up and pulled Claudia off. Now I understand how Alice felt with all the guys hugging her. Oh gods, my dad use to flirt with Alice. Ew…. "Gross."

"What?"

"My dad and Alice."

"Nasty." Claudia took the book and shoved it back into her bag. Her favorite character might be Boris now. "But wait. How old would this make your dad?"

"My mom said that she had this theory about time. Every time period is connected through something a little like portals. Guess this is what she was talking about." He tapped my phone as the elevator door opened.

"What are you all boiling up this time?" Jessica stood with Jason and my parents. Everyone else's parents were already on their way. "Better not be another party."

"Nope!" I dragged Jean, Darrin, and Stevie out of the elevator while Katherina pestered Claudia to take the book out at the cost of her life. "Let's go!"

I dragged all the way to the limo with the girls and our parents close behind. We stayed silent during the trip, only talking through texts that were later deleted. We stayed like this until we got to school.

Signs were posted from tree to tree, benches were set up, graduates were talking amongst themselves and their parents, other students said their good-byes to them, art gallery participants were heading to the gym, and parents took photos of their children.

"Jean, go stand next to Jade and we'll take photos." Claudia and Stevie pushed the two of us together under the crabapple tree, it was in full bloom. "Don't be shy."

I shifted so that I didn't have my elbow digging into his stomach. Jean smiled and placed his arm around my waist. Being caught off guard, the first thing I did was step on his foot. I apologized quickly and put one hand behind his back. Claudia took a few photos of us, I felt Jean's head move around. He probably made a face.

"Beautiful." Mom escorted us to the gym, I felt someone glare at us from behind. From the feel, might be my dad. Mom pushed us forward and went back, her steps reverberated in tiny earthquakes. I might feel bad for my dad for once.

"Photo viewing later." Claudia smiled her usual Cheshire smile and pulled me inside the gallery with Claudia. At this point, I regret my choice of dress. She nearly made me rip the hemline with my heel. "Ready?"

I had my final photograph in hand and it was mandatory if we got to the final round. It everything went well, I would make it to the final round with Jean. That would make my last couple weeks of work worth it.

Katherina nodded and we went to our individual stands. Claudia was one of the openers at the front, she was setting a standard. Katherina was in the middle and she'd take over after intermission, she would set a new standard. I was one of the last ones, I was suppose to end the whole thing with a "bang."

"Hope your ready." I turned around and came face to face with Jean. He had a slightly smug look on his face that did not suit him. I smacked him lightly to get rid of it. "I take that as I shift from Shakespeare mode and into da Vinci mode."

I smiled and patted his shoulder, we had to remain here until intermission and then come back afterwards. We might as well be comfortable with what we were going to say. He looked over my shoulder and read his lines as I read my own.


	7. Art Gallery (Part 2)

I watched as the artist before us presented her series of paintings of the flowers in Central Park. Jean was leaning against the steel frame that held our photos. He seemed just as nervous as I was, but he hid under a calm exterior. These were the times that I was thankful for being able to suppress my emotions.  
"Now for our final presenters, Jade McKnight and Jean Umberland." I nodded at the guide and pulled the curtain away from my photos. Pictures of sketches from my mom's old lines, our friends eating at New Amity, .99 caliber casings sprinkled over red cloth, and there was a single photo of a dismantled gun in front of a rose bush.  
"From fashion, to my friends, to even the weapons that are concealed in society. I give you photos from my life, but I do not tell you the meaning of them. We all view the world through different eyes. Therefore, I leave the interpretation of my world to you all." I stepped down from the mini stage and watched as Jean took is watch out and checked the time.  
"A record time, Jade. Nicely done." He flashed a smile at me before putting the watch away and standing in front of his curtained photos. "I have spent the last week with my camera and the city around me. I went to Central Park, to Long Island, to the construction sites, and I ended my journey at my home, The Lochmount. In each location, I have identified my view of beauty and preserved it in my photos. Of course, you all do not want to hear the process... So without any further delay, I give my art."  
He pulled the curtain down as if he were a matador. The violet fabric dropped to the ground as the crowd edged closer. The sunset over a skeleton building, the close-up of a camellia, the waves tunneling as it reached the shore, and the final photo was of myself when I was with Claudia in the school garden.  
The crowd applauded us, our work. We presented separately, but we were a single group. My mom saw me from her spot in the crowd while my dad was glaring at Jean. He probably did not like that photo of me. As I went back on stage, the guide led the group away from us.  
"You were amazing." I didn't look at him, but I did my best to sound happy. He slipped his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. His eyes were back to their normal golden-purple. I smiled and pulled my chin away from his grasp, now is not the time. "Though, I would like to know how you got that photo of me."  
He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you believe me if I said I climbed a tree and took it before passing out?"  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe?" A smirk crept to my lips as I began to walk towards the group. He was still trying to explain himself when I reach Katherina and Claudia. The three of us shared jokes before walking to the buffet table. Stevie and Darrin stayed behind to help Jean pick up his jaw.  
"What happened?"  
"Yeah, Jean is acting like a lost puppy."  
"Nothing major. I…" I stopped walking and looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was back on his feet with the guys at the desert table. They were talking in hushed tones as my dad walked by them. "I need to go check my final painting. Be right back."  
I made a beeline to the mini stage and picked up my finally photo. It was of the party from when I met Jean. Out of all my photos, this was and always will be my favorite. The dresses, the people, the set up, and sitting at the table was Jean with his stare fixed at the camera. We never met before that, but it felt like I've known him since before that.  
"The good old days." I traced his head and closed my eyes. I have always been a forceful kid, but I didn't force his feelings. The very same feelings that he made clear tonight. Covering the photo, I stood up and spun around. My dad stood behind me, so I nearly rammed into his chest. "Oh, damn."  
"Can we talk?" He took a small step back and stared at me. His stare wasn't the usual cold and amused one, but somewhat happy and caring. It was kind of comforting. "Please?"  
"And yet he has manners." I sighed and linked arms with him. He lead me through the gallery rather stiffly. His eyes looked nervous, as if someone he knew would see him. "What's up?"  
"I'll have to get used to walking with my family in public. Things are very different back home." He patted my hand and stopped in front of a painting of a rose garden. "I love your mother, I was surprisingly glad when I heard that she was pregnant. The day you were born, I ran throughout the house trying to find out which room you and your mother were in. When I heard you cry, I walked in and saw you swaddled in her arms. You mother had me walk over to the bed before handing you to me. Oh, how you were small. Even then, you refused to do what you were expected when you were expected to do it."  
"That's great, but…"  
"You cried when you first saw me, we managed to get you to stop with a bit of difficulty. Right after, you opened your eyes and I felt a bit glad. Every part of you was like your mother, even the small bit of electricity that came from your hair. It was your eyes that gave you away as my daughter, the color and the look you give to people you see." He smiled to himself, we continued to walk through the gallery. I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed, it was genuine. "You still look at people the same way. It's as if you are amused to see them, ready to kill them, or you are hiding something. I handle business associates the same way, but when I look at you with that same look… I guess you can say that I am proud to call you my daughter."  
"Thanks, but where is this leading?" I loosened my grip on his arm and turned to face him. His lips were pressed together tightly and his jolly look was replaced with that of seriousness.  
"I want you to know that I never wanted either of you two to leave. In that way, I can be overprotective. Exposing you to such a large world, I wanted to keep you away from it. To keep you where everything was familiar to me. Your mother thought that it would be best to bring you here before returning home. This way, you can protect yourself." He stopped in front of a drawing of a witch with a vampire and a werewolf. It was drawn by Lira Smith, she always did find ways to mock me. "Do you know the truth about where I live and what I do?"  
"You're a mafia boss in the Country of Hearts. Before meeting mom, you flirted with Alice constantly. The queen is your sister and you have a hare along with two boys working for you. About everyday, you have a tea party and you do not care what time period it is… To you, every time change is tea time." I snaked my arm away from his and turned to face him completely. He starred at me with a mix of shock and pride. "Did I forget to mention that in this world, you are nothing more than a book character?"  
This caught his attention, I laughed as he tried to make sense of the situation. Everything about him was written in a story in this world. Just not my mom or Jean's parents. It was as if they never existed there.  
"Really? Calisto never told me." He ran his hand through his hair as he spoke. I laughed lightly and watched as he registered this information. "She doesn't know does she?"  
"Nope. Only my friends do. We know all about the Country of Hearts, Clover, and Diamonds. I will say, besides you, the Tweedles are my favorite characters." I held my chin and thought about it a while longer. A scowl slowly formed on my face as I though of Alice loving just about every man in the countries. "Alice, you bitch."  
"Exactly my thoughts about her." A small smile formed on his lips. I smiled at him and let him lead me through the gallery. From the back of my mind, I could imagine what the Country of Hearts looks like. Hatter Mansion was/is my house, the queen is my aunt, and the my dad is a tea-loving badass. "Now do you see why you can't go to California?"  
"Forget the west coast, Wonderland sounds badass." I leaned on his arm as we walked over to the group. Mom smiled at us while the others looked shocked. Claudia and Katherina were practically beaming with their smiles, I could feel their fangirling. "As long as I can bring all of my friends."  
"Naturally." He whispered his answer in my ear. I let my ears perk up before going over to my friends. They greeted me warmly while their eyes wandered back to my dad briefly. I swatted their arms every time Claudia or Katherina looked at him. Mom must have done the same when dad smiled back at them.  
"Pack everything that you were planning to take to Cali, we are going to our home." I looked at Jean while taking, but I was addressing everyone. They nodded and we shared a quick group hug before the finalists were announced.  
"Jean Umberland and Jade McKnight, Claudia Lunar, and Darrin Price. Please bring your final pieces to the main stage." I instantly took Jean's hand and dragged him over to our mini stage. We took our final photos and ran back to the main stage. Darrin had his last painting behind him while Claudia held her last sketch tightly. "First, Darrin."  
"A shadow's light and a fire's ice." He showed a painting of an icy flame casting light in the otherwise dark painting. The announcer nodded and then motioned to Claudia. "Now, Claudia."  
"A Cheshire's final smile and the moon's final stage." Her sketch had shadows in the corners, but there was a cat's eyes and smile. The smile had no teeth, but it made sense as she turned the painting to it's side and the cat suddenly became the night sky under a crescent moon. Another nod from the announcer and Jean lead me a little further up. "Finally, Jean and Jade."  
"A stranger turned friend..."  
"A friend turned partner." Jean and I revealed our photos and held back our expressions. Jean's photo was of when he caught me after I fell out of a tree. There were leaves in my hair and in his, we were smiling like idiots and we didn't care. His dad must've taken the photo and he must've touched it up.  
"Thank you, the results will be announced shortly." We walked off the stage and left our pieces up on stands. Everyone talked until he returned. "Jean and Jade, come claim the prize."


End file.
